Sharing a Life
by EccEntRIc-GrEEn-InkaGE
Summary: Narcissa and Sirius have an affair...Narcissa gets pregnant...she has a girl...she puts in in Judy's care. What will happen when this girl is to be shared by her half brother and adopted sister? Especially when they are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue

1.1 Prologue  
  
1.1.1 September 5, 1990  
  
Remus and Sirius sat on the hospital bench together. "Sirius, stop worrying! Narcissa will be okay, she's done this before." Remus said trying to comfort his best friend. Sirius had gotten himself into an affair with his ex-girlfriend, who was married into an arranged marriage to Lucius Malfoy. He had gotten her pregnant, too. Now she was in labor and she couldn't keep the baby with her because Lucius never knew about the baby sine she placed a charm that only let her and Draco see it.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to call Judy and tell her to come. Since Lils isn't here, Judy's the only other best friend Narcissa has." Remus stood up and left Sirius. He walked around the hospital, stretching his legs after waiting with his friend. He walked to the pay phone on the wall and dropped some coins in. He dialed Judy's home number 843-973-0895.  
  
"Hello?" A young girl's voice, he knew as Judy's daughter, Hermione, said.  
  
"Hi Hermy! Happy Birthday!" Remus said to the little girl on the other phone.  
  
"Hi Uncle Remus! Thanks a lot! My mom's coming! Just a sec!" He laughed as Hermione put the phone down and ran to her mom. She had started calling him Uncle Remus since she found out about him.  
  
"Hello Remus." A firm woman's voice came on.  
  
"Judy, I need you at St. Paul's hospital right now. Narcissa is in labor with Sirius' baby and she can't take it. She needs you, Judes." His voice softened as he spoke.  
  
"I'm coming right now. Bye Remus." She ended. He hung up the phone and ran to the lobby to wait for Judy.  
  
Judy grabbed Hermione, who was still in her party clothes, and brought her to the car. Her car sped through the roads until traffic broke. She whispered a tiny spell and everything stopped and quieted. She muttered another spell and a blue vortex appeared. She drove into the vortex and came out in the St. Paul's parking lot. She quickly found a spot and she carried an amazed Hermione into the hospital.  
  
Remus spotted his old girlfriend walk in through the hospital doors. She dropped a wriggling Hermione, who ran to Remus. He bent down and picked her up. He gave her an affectionate, fatherly nose brush, which made her giggle.  
  
"You're still the same old Remus I fell in love with back in the day, aren't you?" Judy managed to say.  
  
"Hey, just head up to the operating room by the maternity wards and sit by Sirius. I have to get Narcissa's kid from her manor." He said before Judy could say anything. She took Hermione from Remus' arms and he headed outside, where he apparated away.  
  
Judy took Hermione's hand and led her to the O.R. She sat Hermione down on a bench and looked for Sirius. She looked into the O.R. and found Narcissa gripping Sirius' hand tightly as she pushed the baby out. Judy sat down next to Hermione when she heard a pop and a cry.  
  
Remus was standing in front of them with Narcissa's son, Draco. He looked confused at Hermione, who looked astonished. Judy told Draco to sit next to Hermione and wait for his mommy to come out. Remus peered in the room. He saw Narcissa cradling a baby in her arms and Sirius smiling down at her.  
  
"What will you name her?" He heard the doctor say.  
  
Sirius nodded at Narcissa and she said, "Lillian Judith Black" Sirius took the baby into his arms and looked at her.  
  
Narcissa then said, "She reminds me of Lilly."  
  
Nurses swept the baby away and more nurses rolled Narcissa's bed back into her room. She slept soundly for while. The nurses were cleaning up Lilly and Sirius and Remus had brought Draco and Hermione to the nursery to let them watch Lilly.  
  
A few hours later, at about 4:00 P.M, Narcissa woke up and they brought Lilly into her room. Sirius walked in, holding Draco's hand. Remus and Judy followed them with Hermione in the middle. Judy lifted Hermione up and Sirius lifted Draco up. They both looked in amazement as they looked at the tiny baby.  
  
"Her name's Lillian Judith Black, or Lilly." Narcissa said to the two kids.  
  
"Mommy," Draco began, "Is Lilly my sister?"  
  
"Oh, Draco honey, yes, she is, but your daddy won't like her. That's why Auntie Judy's here." Narcissa answered the little boy. She looked up at Judy, "Judes, will you take her? Adopt her? Give her the family she'll never have with me?"  
  
Silent tears came out of Judy's face as she stared at her best friends questioning face. "Yes, Narcissa. I'll take her in." She hugged her friend gently as not to hurt the fragile body that lay in between.  
  
Narcissa kissed her daughter's head gently, "I promise to visit you all the time. I'll even bring your brother along. I'm sorry." She handed the baby to Judy and looked away.  
  
"Goodbye Narcissa." She whispered quietly. Remus magicked a stroller and Judy gently laid Lilly in it. She walked out with Remus and told the nurses what she was told to do. She was given a stack of papers to fill out. Hermione stayed with her 'Uncle' Remus as her mother snuck off to an empty room.  
  
Judy Drew out her wand and magically filled out the papers. She walked out of the room and found Hermione asleep on Remus' lap. She handed the papers to the secretary, who looked them over quickly and stamped them with approval.  
  
Remus carried Hermione out to Judy's car as she pushed the stroller. She unhooked the car seat that came with the stroller and put it in her car. Remus laid the sleeping figure of Hermione in her car seat. He stood up and looked at Judy. He smiled at her before walking back to the hospital. Judy hopped in the driver's seat and drove home with the two sleeping children.  
  
Lilly grew up to be exactly a mix of all the three women who she was named after and born from, with a little touch of her mischievous father in her. She, of course, like her brother and sister, was signed up for Hogwarts since that day when Judy took Lilly. She knew about her real mother and brother, who visited her often. She knew about her father, but knew not how he looked like because he was in the wizard prison, Azkaban. Her adoptive father, John, loved her dearly but paid less attention to her. John, at Hermione's age of 14 and Lilly's age of 10, had died of liver failure. Her real brother's father had been killed. (A/N: you have to guess.) Now, Lilly is ready to finally attend her first year at Hogwarts, as Lillian Judith Black. 


	2. Sisterly love

1 The Hidden Barrier  
  
15-year-old Hermione Granger stumbled out of her bed. She smoothed down her hair that she had managed to straighten that summer and looked over to the other side of the room. On the other side of the room lay her younger sister, Lilly.  
  
Lilly looked nothing like Hermione or her mom. She knew why because she knew that they had adopted her when she was 4, on her birthday, the day Lilly was born.  
  
Lilly had long blonde hair with natural brown highlights, silver-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and the cutest personality in the world, unlike her half- brother, Draco Malfoy. He had visited the day before and actually acted nice to Hermione. He had started to be nice to her for a while, starting in their fourth year when they would talk together as they watched Lilly play in the backyard. He actually called her Hermione and she called him Draco. They were friends in the inside, but during school they put up a little play as if they hated each other.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She slid on her flared pants and her light blue shirt. She threw on her sweater and applied the tiniest bit of make-up. She pulled her hair into a neat ponytail and went back into her room. She jumped onto her sister's bed trying to wake her up. Fortunately, she did, and she almost fell out of her bed, too. The two sister's giggled loudly until Hermione reminded Lilly that she had to change soon because they were going to go the King's Cross station in a few hours. Lilly grabbed her planned outfit and slid in the bathroom. Hermione drag her trunk over to her and opened it up. She checked through it making sure she had everything. She had her wand, her books, her robes, parchment, and a lot of quills. She closed it up and looked though her sister's. She had everything too.  
  
Hermione felt nervous as thoughts flew through her mind. What would Harry and Ron say about her having a sister? What would they say when they find out she's also Draco's half-sister? A lot of what if questions flew through her mind but remembered that Draco would be there with her the whole time, and then Lilly walked through the door.  
  
"Can you please put my hair in pigtails, Hermione?" Lilly asked her sister.  
  
Hermione giggled, "Of course, sis! Sit right here." She said as she patted the spot on Lilly's bed. Lilly made a quick grab for two rubber bands and handed them to Hermione. Hermione brushed her sister's hair and pulled them into tight ponytails, making sure that they wouldn't interfere with her hat.  
  
"Hermione! Lilly! Get down here now!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen. The two sisters's grabbed their trunks and dragged them to the door. Lilly opened the door, but soon stopped, because a tall man with sandy hair stood in front of them.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Professor Lupin?" Hermione hadn't seen him since her third year and she missed him dearly since she found herself very close to him.  
  
"That's Uncle Remus to both of you." He said sternly, but soon he smiled and opened his arms as the two girls ran into them. Hermione remembered the times when he would play with her when she was little and how he would baby- sit them…once in a while.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll get your trunks for you!" he said happily as he unblocked the doorway to let the two girls go down stairs.  
  
He levitated their trunks and brought them downstairs to the living room. Hermione and Lilly were eating cereal and gulping down their orange juice. They soon finished and they ran to the bathroom to brush their teeth.  
  
Once the two came out, Remus levitated the trunks again and put them in the trunk of Judy's car. He climbed in the passenger's seat as the two girls made them comfortable in the back seat. Judy came out of the house and locked the door. Then, she jogged to her car and slid into the driver's seat. She started the ignition and they rode off, the same way she had used the day she went to visit Narcissa in the hospital, through the vortex and into the parking lot. 


	3. The Hidden Barrier of King's Cross

1 The Hidden Barrier of King's Cross  
  
Judy Granger parked in a spot right next to a newly bought car. Hermione and Lilly came out of the car and was followed by Remus and their mom. From the other car, a boy with messy hair and glasses came out. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He hauled out a trunk like Hermione and Lilly's, and then took out an owl cage. He closed the trunk and hit it lightly. He moved out of the way and the car backed out of the lot.  
  
The boy turned around and said, "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione answered as she gave her best friend a hug. Hermione turned around to introduce her sister, but instead found a star-struck girl. She nudged Lilly and brought her in front of her.  
  
"Harry, I would like you to meet my sister, Lillian Judith Black." Hermione said.  
  
"Black?" Harry asked curiously, "Is she Sirius' daughter?" Hermione and Lilly nodded. "Wow, she looks like Malfoy's mom though."  
  
"That's because my mom is Malfoy's mom." Lilly said. Harry looked at Hermione in shock. She just simply nodded and followed her mother and Remus into the train station.  
  
Remus had gotten carts for the kids while Harry was asking Lilly and Hermione questions why and stuff.  
  
"Here are your trunks." Remus said making Harry jump. Lilly giggled and was soon joined by Hermione. The adults loaded the kids' stuff onto the carts and Harry finally noticed him.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, astounded by his sudden appearance, "When did you get here?"  
  
"I was always here, you just hadn't noticed." He replied simply before turning back to loading the carts. He showed Harry his cart, then Hermione her cart, and finally showed Lilly her cart and helped her push it.  
  
The five people walked to the barrier and stopped there.  
  
"Why are we here?" Lilly's small voice asked.  
  
"This is the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ Lilly!" Hermione told her. Harry went first, Hermione and Lilly second, and Judy and Remus last.  
  
"Draco!" Lilly shouted as she spotted her older brother coming towards them. She abandoned her cart and ran to him. Hermione pushed her cart along with her own to Draco. She finally spotted him hugging her. A train dwarf came along and took Hermione and Lilly's stuff to load into the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione walked to Draco and stopped in front of him. She smiled at him, the brotherly Draco that she knew. He smiled back at her and opened his free arm. Hermione walked into it and hugged him and surprisingly, he hugged her back. "I don't really care now because we're closer, thanks to Lilly here." He gave the young girl a noogie.  
  
"So, did big brother Draco make prefect?" she asked as he put each arm over each girl's shoulders.  
  
"Of course! You didn't think I would did you?" He answered, "I have your birthday gifts in the train, in my compartment. I'll give them to you later." He smiled.  
  
A red head and a messy haired raven head came into view.  
  
"Harry, Ron! Over here!" Hermione yelled to her friends. She saw their hands wave in the air and soon disappeared. The two boys soon appeared in front of Hermione with surprised and disgusted looks on their faces. Lilly looked at her older siblings for any explanation, but got nothing.  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted them.  
  
"Potter, Weasley." Draco said nodding at both of them. Hermione and Draco brought Lilly into the middle and said, "This is our little sister, Lilly!" The three of them laughed, receiving looks from Harry and Ron.  
  
"How is she your sister and your sister?" Ron asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Uh…you see, my mom had an affair with Sirius Black and they had her." Draco started.  
  
"His mom couldn't take her home because Lucius never knew the she was pregnant because of a charm." Hermione added.  
  
"She and her mom came, it was Hermione's birthday. Lilly was then born, so she has the same birthday as Hermione." Draco explained.  
  
"Then, since his mom couldn't take her, she asked my mom to and my mom said yes." Hermione stated.  
  
"And that's why she's our sister!" They ended together.  
  
"Oh!" Harry and Ron said.  
  
"DRACO!" A shrill voice screeched.  
  
"Oh no!" the four fifteen-year-olds said.  
  
"Pansy! How did you find me?" Draco asked the blonde witch. (A/N: She truly is a witch, inside and outside!)  
  
"I looked for a streak of light!" She said, "Ooh, who is this pretty little lady?" Pansy asked as she bent down to face Lilly.  
  
"Oh, that's Lilly," Hermione said, "OUR sister."  
  
Pansy noticed where Draco's arms were, "Eww, Draco! Why are you touching the dirty Mudblood?" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"She's not a…what you said she was!" Draco started.  
  
"Uh…Draco, what's a Mudblood?" Lilly asked.  
  
"See what you did, Pansy? You're corrupting the child with that language of yours!" Draco said angrily. With that, he stomped off, arms still on the girls shoulders. 


	4. A Very Amusing Train Ride

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for the longest time! It's been really hectic with all the schoolwork, homework, Terra Novas, Orbits, and everything else. Finally, the chapter some of you've been waiting for, chapter four…

* * *

A Very Interesting Train Ride

Draco led the two girls into his saved compartment. As Lilly walked in, she noticed a boy who looked a lot like her.

"Who's he?" Lilly asked as she sat down next to Hermione in the compartment.

"He's your twin brother, Lils. You wanna introduce yourself, kiddo?" Draco asked the boy.

"My name is Jonathan Remus Black. I have been living in Malfoy Manor, sharing a room with my older brother, Draco. I have heard a bit about Lilly from Draco after his visits to the Granger's. I come to Hogwarts as someone who is totally against the Dark Arts and Voldemort. I think that's it." He looked at Draco and nodded to the shelf above them.

Draco made an O with his mouth and brought down the two cages. He gave the tall one to Jonathan and held the long one in both hands. Jonathan handed his cage to Lilly and Draco to Hermione. Lilly lifted the cover off hers and gasped. She tore off the velvet covering and in the cage was an Eagle owl in its premature years.

Hermione opened the door of hers and a small white kitten came walking out carefully. She lifted up the kitten and its gray eyes glistened in the sunlight. It blinked and Hermione laughed.

"Thanks Draco! Jonathan, you too!" Hermione exclaimed as she kissed Draco's cheek, then Jonathan's, making them both blush slightly.

"Thanks!" Lilly said as she carefully took the owl out of its cage and petted its head. Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Harry and Ron stood in the doorway.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione said. Lilly blushed and Draco and Jonathan, upon seeing this, started cracking up. Lilly then stood up and slapped them on the head. Hermione laughed and gave Lilly a high five. Her eagle owl had flown back into its cage and Hermione's kitten was resting on her lap. Hermione's kitten leaped out of her lap,

"Omygosh!" she yelled.

Draco jumped from his seat and caught the kitten safely in his hands.

"What was that?" Ron asked pointing at the kitten.

"That is my birthday gift from Draco and Jonathan." Hermione said.

"Jonathan?" the two asked.

"Me," Jonathan said standing up," I'm Lilly's twin brother."

"Whoa!" Harry said.

"Cool!" Ron said. The two stepped in the compartment.

"So, Hermione, how come you never told us you had an adopted sister?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked.

"I thought you might tell Sirius and he might come and try to see Lilly and he might get caught." Hermione answered.

"And why the hell is Malfoy acting like Mr. Big-And-Buff-Bodyguard-Man?" Harry asked with malice in his voice.

"Harry!" Hermione said sharply.

He gave her and confused look and she said in a language that she and Harry learned from a show, "Dubon't subay ubanubythubing bubad ubin frubont ubof thube kubids! Yubou're guboubing tubo cuborrubupt thubem!"

"Fubine! Ubi wubon't!" Harry answered angrily. Hermione smiled in triumph as Ron snorted and Draco and the twins looked confused.

"Ububbubi Dububbubi! Thube wubondubers ubof tubelevubisiubon!" Ron said. Hermione punched him lightly in the shoulder and laughed along with Harry at Ron's stupid phrase.

"Uh… whatever!" Hermione announced as she started giggling uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open and Pansy stepped in.

"Hi…" She said shyly.

"What do you want, Muggle disease?" Ron laughed. Hermione smacked him in his head.

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I've been noticing Draco and Hermione talking to each other more since last year. The library, and places like that, and plus the fact the Hermione usually didn't mind when Draco insulted her but instead threw one back as if it were an easy chore. If Draco's your friend, then I'm willing to be yours, too." Pansy said, breaking down in tears a few seconds later.

"Aww, Pansy! Its okay, just because you've been insulting us for most of our time here doesn't mean you don't have a chance to hang with us. Harry and Ron have kinda forgiven Draco, I'm sure they'll accept you just the same." Hermione said caringly and gave Pansy a welcoming hug, which she surprisingly returned.

Hermione took a seat next to Draco and Draco pulled Lilly onto his lap, making room for Pansy to sit in between Harry and Ron.

Pansy looked at Ron with disgust and resentment as she edged closer to Harry. Harry's eyes widened with surprise when Pansy came closer to him. Ron closed the door, but it was soon opened as Ginny entered the compartment.

"Oh my gosh! What a huge crowd! What are you all doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Wait a sec, Gin!" Hermione said. She took Lilly and pulled her on her lap and pulled Jonathan over and Draco pulled him onto his lap.

"Right here, Gin!" Hermione said. Ginny sat in the last vacant seat of the compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" a kind old lady's voice asked from the outside of the compartment. Their attention was turned to the compartment door where the old witch with the food cart stood.

"Some of each please, ma'am." Harry said taking out his moneybag.

"I'll pay half." Draco announced as he took out his embroidered silk moneybag. The lady put the candy in small bags and the two boys paid her.

They handed each one of them a candy bag and ate their candy gratefully, thanking the boys in between bites.

"So," Ginny said, biting into a freshly opened Pumpkin Pasty, "What's up with hanging with Malfoy and Parkinson and the mini-Malfoy twins?"

"Malfoy's mom and Sirius Black made the lil minis so they ain't really mini Malfoys. Pansy apologized about the past few years of torment and Draco's here with because of the twins and because he and I are friends now. Nothing else, except for the fact that my mom might be dating Professor Lupin again." Hermione said quickly as she popped a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans.

"Again?" Draco asked biting the head off a Chocolate Frog.

"Why do you think we ended up at your house on those certain nights?" Hermione asked picking up her Chocolate Frog trading card.

They were pretty silent for a few moments until Hermione said, "Have you guys met Snape's kids?"

"Snape has kids?" the others asked.

"Yeah, Allison and Matt, their mom is related to McGonagall and Dumbledore and they're related to the Weasleys and the Potters and the Blacks and the Lupins and a whole lot of people. I've talked to them online." Hermione informed them, "I got a laptop too! It is so cool since it works in both the Wizarding and Muggle world. I got it from my parents as a present. At least now I have some dirt on Snape."

"I'm related to Snape!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny yelled simultaneously.

"So," Hermione said, "I will be too if my mom marries Lupin."

"Me too!" Draco said, "My mom told me she'd always fancied Sirius Black."

"Oh, happy, happy day!" Pansy said all of sudden, "I'm not related to any of you!"

A small snore was heard from Draco's lap and they all looked in his direction and saw the little boy snoring quietly and sleeping peacefully, his head slumped to the side, resting on top of his sister's, who was equally asleep on Hermione's lap.

Everyone smiled at the site and quietly talked to each other for the rest of the trip.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know what the language was, it is called Ubbi Dubbi.

They mean:

"Dubon't subay ubanubythubing bubad ubin frubont ubof thube kubids! Yubou're guboubing tubo cuborrubupt thubem!" meaning "Don't say anything bad in front of the kids! You're going to corrupt them!"

"Fubine! Ubi wubon't!" meaning "Fine! I won't!"

"Ububbubi Dububbubi! Thube wubondubers ubof tubelevubisiubon!" meaning "Ubbi Dubbi! The wonders of television!"

It is a language spoken on the TV show Zoom. By the way, thanks to all who reviewed, I appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter. It might take a few day, maybe weeks to write this since I have a writer's block. You might want to check out No Name Nicky's story, Crazy Eights. It will explain about Allison and Matt.


End file.
